Una Hermandad Lejana
by latinpower
Summary: ¿que pasaria si Hirano nunca conto que tenia un hermano?, esta es la historia de una hermandad muy distante, pero que no importa lo lejanos que ellos esten, ellos sobreviviran a este caos.


Capitulo 1.

*Yolotl Flashback*

En un pequeño pueblo cerca de las pirámides del sol y la luna de Teotihuacán, un auto jeep llega , de el salen un hombre unos 29 años y un pequeño niño de 6 años , era un poco robusto, y llevaba anteojos, mientras recorrían el camino hacia el pueblo a pie , el pequeño se maravillaba con la hermosa flora que había , el canto de las exóticas aves era una dulce melodía para sus oídos, pero el pequeño niño seguía sin saber por que habían dejado su hogar para llegar a ese exótico lugar, curioso se acerco a su padre para preguntarle.

Papa, ¿Por qué dejamos a mama en casa y venimos aquí?- preguntaba el pequeño niño de anteojos a su padre que seguía caminando con una sonrisa le contesto.

Veras Hirano, cerca de aquí vive un amigo mío, el viene de una descendencia de los antiguos aztecas, así que el se encarga de mantener viva su cultura, ya que ya no quedan demasiados pueblos como el de el.- explicaba el padre del pequeño Hirano,

¿pero por que venimos hasta aquí, no es mas fácil hablarle por teléfono?- decía confundido el niño,

Veras Hirano, donde el vive no hay teléfonos ni televisión como en donde vivimos, además, siempre me gusta venir aquí, no se que tendrá este lugar que me hace sentir en paz – decía mientras cerraba los ojos, a lo que Hirano veía curioso el rostro de su padre, se veía muy contento y relajado, al fin tras su pequeña charla llegaron ala entrada del pueblo , el pequeño niño se ponía atrás de su padre ya que la gente lo miraban curiosos , sobretodo los niños que jugaban cerca de el, cuando llegaron a una pequeña casa , donde fuera de ella se encontraban una familia, un hombre de la misma edad que el padre de Hirano, un una mujer como de unos 25 años, y un pequeño niño como de unos 7 años , todos vestían huipiles y unas sandalias, en el caso de los hombres lo vestían con un pantalón, el padre de Hirano se acerco ala familia que parecía que ya llevaban tiempo esperándolos,

¡Ceyaotl, amigo que bueno verte de nuevo!, veo que todo va bien por aquí- decía contento al ver de nuevo a su mejor amigo. a lo que Ceyaotl le responde el saludo,

(Nota: cuando este subrayado significa que están hablando náhuatl).

Mucho tiempo sin verte, es bueno tenerte de vuelta, eh, vaya veo que ya tuviste a tu chilpa yate, ¿Cómo te llamas pequeño?- decía Ceyaotl, al ver al pequeño Hirano detrás de su padre, Hirano no entendía el idioma que hablaba el señor y miro a su padre ,

Tranquilo solo di hola, te están saludando.- decía el padre del pequeño Hirano, a lo que Hirano saludo con reverencia como lo hacen en su casa, a lo que el pequeño hijo de Ceyaotl empezó a reír , esto provoco un poco de vergüenza en Hirano y se fue de nuevo atrás de su padre,

Lo siento es que así se saluda de donde venimos, ¿recuerdas?- decía el padre del pequeño tímido niño detrás de el,

Si lo recuerdo , y Yolotl, no debes de reírte de otros , aprende a respetar su cultura como el respeta la tuya- decía a su hijo Ceyaotl ,

Ya se pero fue gracioso como lo hico jeje- decía el pequeño mexica a su padre, - además habla raro no le entiendo a lo que dice- decía curioso,

Ya lo se, es por eso tu te encargaras de enseñarle nuestra lengua y tu tendrás que aprender la suya – decía el padre mexica su hijo.

¿crees que puedas con Hirano?, es un poco tímido con gente que no conoce- decía el japonés que estaba sentado a un lado de su amigo mientras veían como Hirano y Yolotl jugar con los otros niños ,

Claro que si , aunque sea tímido es todo un gran guerrero, tranquilo lo criare como si fuera mi hijo- decía el jefe del pueblo, - pero ¿se lo dijiste con anticipación de que se quedaría aquí?- preguntaba con algo de duda,

No- , cuando comenzó a anochecer iniciaron una pequeña celebración para darle la bienvenida al nuevo integrante de la familia , Hirano ya no tenia su ropa con la que llego , usaba un huipil como los demás niños, su padre también usaba uno , ese momento la música se detuvo , Hirano estaba nervioso no entendía el por que estaba pasando, en ese momento un señor de edad avanzada vestía un tocado azteca con plumas bastante largas, se acercaba a el pequeño Hirano,

El de nombre Hirano , da un paso al frente- decía el anciano, Hirano al oír su nombre volteo a ver a su papa , este le indicaba que fuera con el anciano, temeroso , Hirano se dirigía donde le indicaban, quedando frente a frente el anciano hablo,

Hirano, pequeño que vienes de muy lejos, el día de hoy nos reunimos para darte la bienvenida , desde ahora eres uno mas de nuestros hermanos , el tiempo que te quedaras será corto pero aprenderás lo mas que puedas – decía el anciano , Hirano seguía sin entender lo que el anciano, solo volteo a ver a su padre, su padre se notaba triste, Hirano se le acerco,

Papa, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué estas triste?- decía Hirano, su padre se puso a su nivel y le dijo,

Hirano, perdona que no te dijera a tiempo pero, te vas a quedar aquí con Ceyaotl y su familia, por un tiempo, - decía un poco triste, - vendré por ti dentro de tres años, no te preocupes te vendré a visitar cada tres meses, ¿esta bien?- decía ya un poco mas calmado, pero Hirano estaba a punto de llorar,

Pero porque no me dijiste papa, que ya no me quieres- decía Hirano casi al borde del llanto, pero de repente Ceyaotl puso su mano en su hombro,

Tranquilo Hirano, no estarás solo, nosotros te cuidaremos, además será solo por un tiempo, pasara rápido, además tu padre vendrá a visitarte, nunca estarás solo- decía Ceyaotl, esto tranquilizo al pequeño, miro a su padre que le daba una sonrisa sincera también, decidido Hirano abrazo a su papa

Esta bien papa, me quedare pero vuelve pronto, ¿si? – decía Hirano ya un poco mas tranquilo, se acerco al anciano y movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación, todos aplaudían y celebraban de felicidad ,

Tu nombre será Necucyaoytl, bienvenido hermano- decía el anciano, al nuevo integrante a la familia , todos celebraban felices, así dio inicio al años de entrenamiento de Hirano, el y Yolotl era inseparables, ambos comenzaron con aprender el idioma del otro , les llevo un tiempo, pero valió la pena ya que pudieron conocerse uno al otro, ambos aprendían muchas cosas, por ejemplo con el anciano aprendían todo lo relacionado con diferenciar plantas curativas y otras que anestesiaban, con Ceyaotl aprendían el estilo de combate azteca, la creación de armas usando todo lo que tuvieran a mano, hacer exploración de las áreas, trampa ocultas para poder cazar, como usar la obsidiana, en momentos jugaban en las pirámides, subían hasta la cumbre de la pirámide, y platicaban hasta el anochecer,

Sabes Hirano, nunca había tenido un hermano como tu.- decía Yolotl mientras miraban las estrellas,- me sentiré triste cando te vayas- decía el pequeño mexica

Yo también, ya se, hagamos una promesa, - decía Hirano mientras se ponía de pie, - prometamos ser siempre hermanos , cuando siéntamos que el otro nos necesite ir en su ayuda, no importa lo lejos que este - decía Hirano mientras ponía su puño al frente de Yolotl, el niño se levanto junto a Hirano y choco su puño con el de el,

¡SIEMPRE HERMANOS!- gritaban al mismo tiempo desde lo más alto de la pirámide del sol, cuyos únicos testigos eran las estrellas.

Los días se volvieron semanas, y la semanas meses, y termino el ultimo año de entrenamiento de Hirano, se veía bastante cambiado, ya no se veía tan robusto como cuando llego, su cabello creció un poco mas, y era mas alto, ya que tenia 9 años, aunque Yolotl era mas alto, pues tenia 10 años, y como era de esperarse, el padre de Hirano llego para regresar a casa,

Vaya Hirano, veo que cambiaste mucho-decía sorprendido el padre de Hirano al ver a su hijo con un cambio notorio,

Gracias papa, ¿Cómo esta mama?-preguntaba Hirano,

Muy bien, esta esperando a que lleguemos- decía contento a su hijo. Todos los del pueblo salieron para despedirse de Hirano, el padre de Yolotl se acerco a Hirano y a su padre para despedirse,

Siempre serán bienvenidos entre nosotros , nos vemos Necucyaoytl, espero que podamos vernos pronto, y no olvides lo que aprendiste aquí- decía orgulloso el jefe del pequeño pueblo, Hirano y su padre ya iban a emprender su viaje de regreso ,Yolotl se acerca a Hirano para darle un regalo de despedida, era un collar con una piedra tallada en forma de luna, Hirano extrañado le pregunta,

Yolotl, ¿Por qué una luna?- decía curioso Hirano al ver el regalo de su hermano,

Por que se dice que el sol y la luna son hermanos.- decía Yolotl mientras le mostraba un collar que tenia puesto, era como el de Hirano pero la piedra estaba tallada en forma de sol,

Espero nos podamos ver de nuevo – decía algo triste Yolotl,

No te preocupes, se que nos encontraremos pronto,- decía Hirano con una sonrisa para alegrar su hermano , - recuerda…- decía mientras ponía su puño enfrente de el , Yolotl entendió mientras chocaba su puño con el de Hirano,

¡siempre hermanos!- decían los dos al mismo, después de eso Hirano y su padre se retiraban del pueblo.

*fin del Flashback*

Ya han pasado 7 años desde que Hirano se fue, Yolotl ha crecido, pudo estudiar, pero solo hasta la secundaria, y hasta ahora se dedica a trabajar en un cultivo, debido a que ya tenia la edad para poder vivir por su cuenta, estableció su hogar cerca del pueblo.

Su rutina diaria era levantarse a las 4:30 am, tomar un baño en el rio que se encontraba cerca de se casa, desayunar, ir a trabajar, regresar a su casa, entrenar su técnica de combate, y dormir antes de las 8:00pm.

Una noche, Yolotl tuvo un extraño sueño…

*sueño*

_Siempre estuviste celoso de Hisashi…_

_¿Quieres vivir o terminar como ellos?..._

_Esta es la verdadera yo…_

_Si no lo hubiera matado no estuviéramos vivos…_

_Yolotl veía a gente que no podía reconocer, solo reconocía el idioma que hablaban, era el idioma de Hirano, después podía notar a unas cosas extrañas, eran gente, pero no parecían normales, eran pálidas y no podían ver, estaban devorando a las demás personas que corrían aterrorizadas, Yolotl quería despertar de esa terrible pesadilla, pero de pronto vio a alguien que le pareció familiar,_

_Takagi-san pásame otro cargador…_

_Era Hirano que estaba rodeado de esas cosas, estaban apunto de rodearlos totalmente,_

¡Hirano!- gritaba desesperado despertando totalmente en shock, - fue solo una mal pesadilla- se decía para no pensar en ello.

Al día siguiente, preocupado fue en busca del consejo de su maestro chaman,

Maestro Cuauhtli, he venido en su consejo, y requiero de su sabiduría- decía el joven mexica a su maestro,

¿Qué es lo que te aflige Yolotl, a pasado algo?- decía el viejo chaman al ver preocupado a su alumno,

Vera anoche tuve un extraño sueño, nunca había soñado algo como esto, en el sueño se encontraban una personas que hablaban el idioma Necucyaoytl, no pude reconocerlo debido a que no los conozco, también eran perseguidos por unas extrañas criaturas, parecían personas pero no actuaban como tal, se movían lentamente, eran muy pálidas además que parecían estar ciegas por que no veían nada, se comían a las personas que corrían aterradas , después pude ver a Necucyaoytl , se defendía de ellos, y después desperté-terminaba de explicar Yolotl a su maestro,

Ya veo, Yolotl, lo que viste en ese sueño fue una advertencia, que indica que Necucyaoytl esta en peligro- decía el chaman,

¿Qué puedo hacer maestro?- pedía Yolotl a su maestro , el viejo chaman tomaba unas hierbas y las quemaba, inhalo el humo y se concentro por un momento,

Puedo ver a Necucyaoytl, esta acompañado de otras 6 personas, son 1 muchacho, 4 mujeres y una pequeña niña con un cachorro, - decía el chaman en transe , Yolotl solo podía poner atención a lo contado de su maestro, - el muchacho tiene cabello castaño, en su interior siento rencor, odio, tristeza y confusión, una de las mujeres tiene el cabello pelirrojo, en ella también siente lo que el muchacho, pero también un odio grande hacia una persona, tiene la intención de matarla, creyendo así que su sufrimiento terminara…- relataba el chaman a su alumno, Yolotl solo podía escuchar lo que su maestro le decía,

¿Qué mas puede ver?- preguntaba Yolotl, su maestro solo podía concentrarse para ver mas allá,

hay otra chica, solo que esta chica Hm…- dudaba del chaman

¿Qué ocurre con esta chica?- preguntaba dudoso Yolotl al ver a su maestro tratando de reconocer el interior de la chica,

No lo se, no puedo explicarlo, esta chica posee un conocimiento muy grande, pero en su interior un enorme muro de orgullo no me permite ver mas allá…- decía el chaman, - hay otra mujer, esta mujer tiene pelo dorado, tiene conocimientos en medicina, pero su interior veo angustia y preocupación por alguien cercano a ella, veo a la pequeña niña, en su interior veo tristeza por perder a alguien muy querido para ella,- decía el chaman, Yolotl no podía creer que alguien tan pequeña, pueda quedar atrapada en un problema tan grande,

No lo puedo creer, creo que debe de ser algo tan grave si pequeños inocentes se verán involucrados, ¿Quién es la ultima chica?- preguntaba el joven azteca , su maestro se concentraba y respondió,

La ultima chica tiene pelo azulado, pero lo curioso de esta chica es que tiene habilidades de combate que solo se comparan alas tuyas Yolotl- decía extrañado el chaman, - pero tiene un lado inestable, que saca cuando pierde el control del combate, pero no es como el tuyo- terminaba de decir el chaman, a Yolotl esta ultima persona lo dejo pensativo, una chica que tenga un nivel de combate como el de el era un poco intrigante,

¿puede ver algo sobre los seres que le dije?- preguntaba el joven guerrero, su maestro inhalo otra bocanada de humo y concentro su mente,

Es curioso, no es como algún chamanismo que conozca , al parecer es transmitido cuando eres mordía por alguno de ellos, debes tener cuidado- decía el chaman a su preocupado alumno.

¿Qué debo hacer maestro?, no puedo a mi hermano en peligro , yo prometi que no importaba la distancia en la estuviera yo iría en su ayuda-

Pero no puedes irte sin antes saber con que los enfrentaras- decía serio el chaman asu apresurado alumno,

¿Cómo me enfrentares a ellos?, fácil, sentirán la ira del poder de los antiguos guerreros aztecas, no importa el precio pero salvare a mi hermano- decía alterado Yolotl,

¡YOLOTL, BASTA!- decía enojado el chaman.- eso mismo fue a lo que llevo a nuestros ancestros a perder la batalla contra los falsos dioses, porque subestimaron al oponente, un buen guerrero, no solo utiliza la fuerza bruta, también usa el conocimiento, y eso tu ya lo debes de saber mejor que nadie- decía serio el chaman, - entiendo que estés desesperado por ir a salvarlo, pero si haces algo sin pensar todo tu esfuerzo será en vano- decía un poco mas calmado el chaman,

Lo siento maestro, siempre nos enseño a controlarnos, y creo me deje llevar-

No te preocupes, se que su hermandad es muy fuerte, asi que creo que esto te será de utilidad- decía el chaman mientras iba a buscar algo, regreso con algunos objetos.

Maestro, ¿Qué son esas casas?- preguntaba Yolotl.

Estas hierbas te serán de ayuda, estas pueden curar heridas profundas, estas son para curar todo tipo de enfermedad al hervirlas como un te, esto es un silbato de la muerte, al soplarla emite un sonido aterrador, y estos machetes, son los que utilizaba tu padre para combatir, y creo que el tiempo de volver a usarlas llego,- decía esto ultimo con orgullo en su voz,

Muchas gracias maestro, estoy seguro que a mi padre le hubiera gustado que las utilizara, bueno, tengo que ponerme en marcha- decía mientras salía de la choza del chaman, pero antes de que se fuera el chaman dijo.

Yolotl esta catástrofe será bastante grave, asi que debes llegar antes de que le pase algo a Necucyaoytl, y Yolotl, ten mucho cuidado- decía lo ultimo el chaman.

Yolotl iba en camino al puerto, debido a que no tenia pasaporte se metió a escondidas en un barco pesquero que iba a Japón, dentro de un gran almacén se mantuvo oculto todo su viaje, por una pequeña ventanilla se podía ver la luna, en ese momento se acordó de su hermano que lo esperaba,

Descuida Hirano ya voy en camino- decía mientras veía la luna por la ventanilla.

Al fin los rayos dela mañana daban a conocer el nuevo día, Yolotl despertó, saliendo sigilosamente por la ventanilla, saliendo de la vista delos cargueros, Yolotl escapa del barco y se dirige al puerto, rápidamente saco de su costal un sobre, en el venia la dirección de la residencia de Hirano, decidido toma camino a su destino.

Muy bien tengo que buscar la calle- decía mientras trataba de leer el nombre de los letreros, pero no sabia leer en japonés, así que decidió mejor preguntar por la dirección.

Disculpa me podría…, disculpe señor… , señor estoy buscando…- pero nadie le hacia caso, resignado decidió volver a preguntar en otra parte, el día se fue y comenzó a anochecer, cansado Yolotl busca un lugar para dormir, no tenia dinero para pagar un hotel así que busco un parque cercano para pasar la noche, de pronto escucha pasos se despierta y descubre que hay una persona caminando cerca de el, al ver mas de cerca vio que tenia un uniforme, - oiga usted, no puede dormir por aquí- decía el policía que estaba patrullando cerca de ahí,

Discúlpeme es que no tengo donde dormir así que esta fue mi ultima opción- decía explicándose Yolotl al oficial,

¿me permite sus papeles?, Dudo que usted sea de aquí, así me tendrá que acompañar- decía el oficial, Yolotl viendo el problema en el que estaba, decidió que era mejo hacer una retirada,

Oiga deténgase – gritaba el policía mientras perseguía a Yolotl, , cuando estuvo a punto de atraparlo, Yolotl ve al frente un edificio, pero tiene una barda , usando su habilidad salta la barda llega al otro lado se esconde en la copa de un árbol de cerezo, cuando vio que el guardia dejo de buscarlo se quedo en el árbol, bastante cansado se quedo dormido, ala mañana siguiente, despertó por los rayos de sol que le daban en su rostro, cuando bajo del árbol noto que el edificio era una especie de escuela, noto que aun no estaba abierta así que decidió recorrerla antes de seguir buscando a Hirano, vio que era distinta a su secundaria cuando era mas joven , aunque tenia canchas deportivas y era mas grande , después escucho un sonido , era un conserje que estaba saliendo de uno de los edificios, Yolotl estaba en espacio abierto así que no tenia lugar donde esconderse, el conserje lo miro y dijo

Joven, ¿Qué hace aquí?, usted no estudia aquí- decía el señor mientras se acercaba a Yolotl, Yolotl estaba apunto de salir corriendo de nuevo pero mejor decidió hablar con el.

Discúlpeme, es que estoy buscando a alguien que tiene esta dirección- decía mientras le daba el sobre con la dirección, el señor la leyó y contesto

Bueno la dirección que tu buscas esta lejos de aquí, ¿es joven la persona que buscas?- pregunto el señor a Yolotl

Si debe tener ahora como unos 16 años –

Debe de estudiar aquí, ¿para que lo buscas?-

Vera es mi hermano, y quería darle una visita-

Bueno , si quieres, espera a que lleguen los alumnos y luego lo buscas- deica el conserje a Yolotl

Esta bien, muchas gracias- decía agradecido Yolotl

No hay problema, oye, ¿no te interesaría trabajar aquí? –

Bueno, creo que me vendría un empleo, pero no me gustaría aprovecharme de su hospitalidad-

No te preocupes, además me hace falta ayuda, ya estoy a unos días de retirarme, asi que necesitaba encontrar un remplazo, asi que dices, ¿te interesaria?- preguntaba el señor mayor a su nuevo compañero.

Bueno, creo que estaría bien, asi podría encontrar a Hirano, asi que esta bien acepto el trabajo- decía contento Yolotl.

Continuara…


End file.
